Redemption
by DavidxEmber
Summary: 'Wally, Their names are Bethany and Aubrey. They're yours. They are better with you then with me. I love them, don't get me wrong. I just don't want them living with me. Artemis.' Watch as Wally struggles with his first 18 months as a single father.
1. Chapter 1

_Twenty-three year old Wally West woke up with a groan_. Stretching his limbs, he climbed out of bed, scratching his lower stomach as he did so.

It had been almost four years since the Young Justice team broke up. _Of course they all still kept in contact_. He knew _everything_ about his old team. Out of the seven of them, Kaldur, Robin, and Roy were the only ones who still dead the hero work, now as _Tempest, Nightwing, and Arsenal_.

Zatanna was a stage magician- like her father Zatara before he joined the League- and was currently in an ON/OFF relationship with the ex Boy Wonder. (_Wally wasn't sure if they were in the ON stage or not. It'd been about a week since he had talked to either of them._)

Conner and M'gann were actually expecting baby number 2- a little boy they were naming _Joshua_. They actually announced that they were expecting their daughter _Emily_ the day the team ended.

_And Artemis?_

Wally hadn't seen her in a long time. _A year, almost to the day._

When she was still around, they'd hook up a few times. But it was never anything serious. The other was always gone the next day, depending on who's house they'd done it at. But then one day, he woke up and she was gone.

_And she never came back_.

It killed him the first four or so months. But eventually, Wally moved on. Just like he _always_ did. He was okay with it when his _parents_ _split_. He got over it when _Barry_ _died_, forcing him to take on the mantle of "_**The Flash**_".

_And he moved on after Artemis disappeared._

Popping his joints as he trugged down the hallway of his condo in Keystone, he made his way straight to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulling out the gallon of milk, and setting it onto the table.  
>He then proceeded to grab the biggest bowl he had in his cabinets, and the <em>Cocoa<em> _Puffs_. Once his breakfast had been made, he moved to sit down on the couch to watch tv.

That's when he noticed _it_.

A medium sized white basket with a pale green blanket thrown loosely over it. He set his bowl on the coffee table, getting up to go see what the hell it was, and if their was any sign of who broke into his home.

Their was a small envelope on top of the blanket- _upon feeling the material Wally discovered that it was soft, like a mixture of fleece and velvet_- that Wally grabbed. He tore it open, and read what was inside, nearly falling to the ground as he skimmed through it.

_Wally,_

_Their names are Bethany and Aubrey. They're both yours. They are better with you then with me. I love them, don't get me wrong. I just don't want them living with me._

_-Artemis_

_He... He was a dad_? _No_. No way in hell was _this_ _true_! He pulled back the blanket, _and that's when reality sunk in for him_. Sleeping soundly side by side, were _two baby girls_, possibly no older then two or three weeks.

The one on the left was wearing a pink sleeper with a matching hat. At the end of the hat, Wally could see little tuffs of strawberry blonde hair. Her sister (_Wally still wasn't sure which one was Aubrey and which one was Bethany_) was wearing the exact same sleeper, except it's color was purple.

Her hair was the same shade, but it was more straighter. He watched their tummies in amazed silence as they slowly rose up and down, giving their new father a sign that the blanket hadn't suffocated either of them.

The purple one began to stir, so Wally quickly picked her up, careful to support her small head. That's when he noticed the capital _**A **_on her outfit.

_So pinky was Bethany and this one was Aubrey_? He just hoped that the style of their hair wasn't the only difference in their appearances. The last thing he wanted to do was mix them up- _especially if Artemis ever wanted them back._

_Artemis_.

By the way she made her letter sound, she probably wasn't ever going to come back- at least not to take the girls from him. _Her sister Jade had done a similar thing to Roy with their daughter Lian seven years ago_.

_When he thought of Lian, panic struck him_.

It'd been two years since the little firecracker passed away, and there wasn't a day that went by when Roy- _or any other Archer_- cried themselves to sleep, wishing that there was more that they could've done.

That was actually when him and Artemis's hook ups began.

He gently put Aubrey down next to Beth- _he already had a nickname for one. Dear God he was a Dad_- and picked up his phone from the small table beside the couch.

"Hey Dick? It's me Wally. Can... Can you come over here? Like, now! There's something that you really need to see." He said.

_And with that, he hung up._


	2. Chapter 2

Richard "_Dick_" Grayson was at Wally's apartment with his girlfriend Zatanna within the hour. When he got there, he was expecting to see Wally's house trashed, or a bad guy that they hadn't seen in years tied up on the living room floor.

He _wasn't_ expecting what he _actually did see_.

"Wally? Who are they?" Zatanna asked, peering over the basket, watching the two girls, now on their backs, looking up at her with steel gray eyes, speckled with various shades of green and gold.

"_Bethany and Aubrey- my daughters_." Wally sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Your daughters! Who's their mother?" Dick yelped.

"_Artemis_. They have her eyes- the both of them do." Zatanna smiled, picking up Aubrey and snuggling her into her chest. "Okay. Tell me everything you did between waking up and calling me." The ninja sighed, sitting on the couch next to the basket.

"I got dressed and made myself some breakfast. I sat down on the couch and was about to eat when I noticed the basket. There was an envelope with a letter inside. I read it, peeled back the blanket, picked Aubrey up when she started to move around. And then I called you." Wally explained.

"How can you tell which one's which?" Dick asked.

"One has an _**A**_ on her chest and the other has a _**B**_." Zatanna explained. "Wally? Do you know their full names?" She questioned.

"Yeah. _Bethany Rose and Aubrey Michelle_; I found their birth certificates tucked under their butts." Wally said, picking up Beth and resting her head on his chest, one hand on her back and the other supporting her butt.

"Do they have your last names?" Dick asked. "Yeah." They sat in silence, the only noise were the twins making random baby sounds. Finally, Wally spoke up.

"So, can anyone tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Wally asked, frowning.

* * *

>"<em>Dude, you're so screwed<em>!" Conner snorted, as he looked at Wally's identical twin daughters. "Conner!" His wife scolded him, arms crossed over her swollen gut.

_Just two more months and M'gann would be back to normal. Just eight more weeks and Conner would get his wife back._

"You two are about to have your second kid." Wally cried. "True, but we're not going to have to worry about having two newborns at the same time." The clone smirked.

Since neither Dick nor Zatanna had any clue on how to parent, they called M'gann and Conner for assistance while they went to the store to buy Wally the basics of what he'd need; furniture, diapers, wipes, bottles, clothes, formula, car seats, etc.

"So Artemis is their Mom huh?" M'gann mused, as her daughter stared at the twins as if each of them had a foot growing out of their faces. "Momma? I thought' you wer' having one baybee! Noh two!" The strawberry haired toddler cried in confusion.

"Those aren't me and your Mom's babies, they're Uncle Wally's. Your brother's still in your Mom's tummy." Conner explained. Emily's mouth formed an O shape with understandment, before she quickly ran to her father, climbing into his lap.

"So how old are they?" Conner asked, bouncing his daughter in his lap as she squealed with delight.

Wally watched Emily laugh, ignoring Conner's question.

That was going to be him and his girls in just a few months, the both of them giggling with happiness and joy as he played with them.

He was going to be a Dad- _No, he was a Dad_.

From the moment him and Artemis made those two precious angels, he was a Dad. He became a Father the exact second Artemis became _pregnant_.

_Pregnant with his children._

"Wally!" M'gann cried, snapping him back into reality. "Huh?" He asked, dazed. "How old are the girls? Or do you not know?" Conner repeated. "Ten days old according to the birth certificates." He answered.

"Hey Supey? How did you feel when you first learned that Meg was pregnant with Emily?" Wally asked.

"Honestly? I was terrified. I thought I'd be worse at fatherhood then Superman!" Conner sighed. "When you stop being scared?" Wally asked. "Day she was born." He answered truthfully.

Wally groaned.

"What you've gotta realize Wally, is that I had nine months to prepare myself to be a Dad. You? Your prep time was however long it took you to read Artemis's letter." Conner explained.

Wally sighed, looking at Bethany and Aubrey, who were sleeping in the basket Artemis left them in until Robin and Zatanna came back from the store with the things Wally needed for them.

"They're borin'! Is Josh gonna be boring too!" Emily groaned, crossing her arms and huffing. "Yup. Joshua's gonna be boring the first few months he's here." Her father explained to her.

She pouted in frustration.

"_Emily Grace_ stop pouting." Her Mother sighed. Emily yawned, her eyes becoming droopy as she tested her head on Conner's chest. "She needs a nap." He mumbled.

"Oh please don't leave! Not til Rob and Zee come back! _Please_!" Wally begged.

Right on cue, the ebony haired couple entered the condo. They each carried atleast ten bags of things.

"Okay, the rest of the stuff is in our car. We already have the car seats set up in your back seats so don't worry about that. The bags that I'm carrying are clothes, and the bags Dick's carrying are diapers, wipes, bottles, formulas, and pacifiers." Zatanna explained.

"Go get the bassinet and swings so they have some place to be besides that basket. We'll help you clear out your office for the nursery tomorrow." Robin explained, as they sat the bags down.

"When it comes to formula you give them four ounces every two to three hours. You microwave the bottles no longer then six seconds. And don't forget to burp them!" M'gann said, as her and Conner left so that they could put Emily down for her nap.

When they were all gone and all of the girl's things were in the office, Wally began to prepare the bottles. He made ten bottles, filling them about half way with formula, before sticking all but two in his fridge.

He placed one in the microwave for five seconds, before doing the same with the other. He carried the two bottles to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. He picked up Aubrey and the first bottle, gently rubbing the nipple against her lips. She instantly latched on, gulping down her fill.

As Wally watched her eat, he prayed that _neither_ her nor Bethany were born with the speedster genes. There was no way that he would be able to afford to feed two or three speedsters!

While Aubrey was easy to feed, Beth was not. It took nearly ten minutes for Wally to get her to start drinking, and once he did she'd take a few swallows before pulling away.

It took him half an hour to feed four ounces of formula.

Once they were fed and burped, Wally carried them in his arms to his bedroom, carefully laying them down on the bed. And that's when he noticed the _smell_.

_Oh God- one of them needed a diaper change. And by the smell, it was probably the both of them._

_Wally wanted to die._

He ran and grabbed towels, two diapers, some wipes, and baby powder. He laid the towels on his bed, placing one of his daughters on each towel. While he began to change Bethany's diaper, he began to have a conversation with them.

"You know, your Mommy's really evil for doing this. To all of us! She's evil for leaving you two, and she's evil for not telling me that I was going to be a Daddy!" He gagged when at the sight of Bethany's poopy diaper.

"If I ever see your momma again, I'm gonna cuss her out. I don't care how old you two are or if you're with me or not. Arty will hear swear words she's never even heard of!" He said, buttoning Beth's sleeper back up, before moving on to Aubrey.

Once they were both clean and happy, Wally cleaned up the mess before laying down on the bed, each of them laying on one side of his chest.

"_I love you guys_." He murmured softly, as he watched them drift off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I actually forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but originally I was just going to have Bethany in te story. But I decided to give her a twin, and that's where Aubrey came in.**_

_**Also I won't update for two weeks because I will be camping. You know? Camping. With tents and fire pits and a shit loads of bugs. Yup, 24 weeks pregnant and going camping. Four. States. Away.**_

_**But I'll probably write two or three chapters while I'm gone- maybe even four or five. So you have that to look forward to.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Wally got absolutely no sleep during his first night with Aubrey and Bethany.<em>

Every two hours they'd wake up hungier then the feeding before. And if they weren't hungry they had left a massive dump in their diapers.

He got- at most- an hour of decent sleep.

He'd called his work and had taken the next four months off to be able to spend time with his daughters. Unfortenetly he'd taken time off as _Wally West- not Flash_.

So he still had to have a babysitter when villains were attacking and during his patrol. Thankfully the League had given him 12 weeks off, so he didn't have to worry about missions with them.

Now all he needed was a _baby_ _sitter_.

_Roy was out. He was still taking heroin, and Wally didn't exactly want his druggie "brother" raising his two newborn daughters. Especially when they were Roy's dead daughters cousins. He might kidnap one as a replacement for Lian._

_M'gann and Conner had Emily and Josh on the way so they were out. Robin worked more then he did so he was no good. His Mom lived in Mexico and his Aunt Iris lived about 3000 years into the future._

_Everyone else was either dead or someone he hadn't talked to in years._

_Except for Zatanna..._

* * *

><p>"No." She said sternly, doing the dishes in her small New York apartment.<p>

"Why not?" Wally groaned, Bethany and Aubrey asleep in their twin stroller. "Because I have too many things to do." She said, staking the dishes onto the drying rack.

"Oh c'mon Zee! Do you know what'll happen if I stop being the _Flash_? Remember what it was like in Central during those three weeks between Barry dying and me taking his place? It'll be like that- but about a million times worse!" He yelped.

"Alright! Okay! I'll do it!" She sighed. "On two conditions! One, you pay me ten bucks an hour per kid. And two, you introduce them to Roy and Artemis's Mom." She ordered him.

Wally was okay with the first condition. Not so much the second. He was still afraid of Roy's reaction to Aubrey and Beth. But if it meant Zatanna would babysit for him, then he'd have Roy meet his kids.

_No matter what their relations to Lian was._

* * *

><p>Since Roy lived six states away from Wally, and he didn't feel like taking the Zeta Tubes or running with the girls, he decided to contact Roy via webcam.<p>

"Err... Hey Roy..." Wally said, holding Beth in his arms while Aubrey slept in the swing next to him. "_Hey Wally. How's life going for you_?" Roy asked. He looked surprisingly clean for a heroin addict.

"Good. Um... I'm a Dad actually." He said. "_Seriously? Girl or Boy_?" Roy asked. "Girl- _twins_ actually." Wally could feel his cheeks and neck become red from his nervousness. "_Twin girls? Good luck with that_!" The archer laughed.

"_Their names_?" Roy asked. "Bethany and Aubrey. And no, I didn't name them." Wally earned a smirk from Roy. "Anything else?" Roy asked.

"Artemis is their Mom."

Roy blinked a few times, swallowing slightly. So that's why Wally's so nervous he thought. Their daughters- Wally's twins and his dead daughter- were cousins.

"_Oh. Did she pull a Jade_?" He asked. Wally nodded. "_Can I see them_?" Roy requested. Wally lifted up Bethany, supporting her head, so Roy could see her. "This is Bethany. Aubrey's in the swing." Wally explained.

"_Are they identical_?" Roy asked. "Yeah. Besides their personalities the only difference is the style of their hair. Aubrey's is straighter and Beth's got some curls." Wally explained.

"_Awesome. Best of luck Wally. Talk to you later._" Roy said. "Bye Roy."

And then their webchat ended. 

* * *

><p>Wally had been a Dad for almost a month and he <em>still<em> wasn't used to it. Both Beth and Aubrey had gotten bigger, and they were even sleeping more during the night.

Thank God Zatanna was baby sitting.

"You nervous about Joshua coming?" Wally asked, walking through the park with Aubrey, Bethany, and Emily. "Not as nervous as I was with Em." He replied.

"How much longer until he's out?" "Twenty more days- Thank _God_!" Conner scoffed. "I still remember when you told us she was pregnant with Emily." Wally smirked.

_They were celebrating their final mission as a team at the Cave. While everyone chatted and laughed, a few of them noticed how strange Meg and Conner were acting._

_"What's with you two? Did you break up?" Kaldur asked. The two aliens quickly shook their heads no, Conner's arms wrapped around her waist, his hand over her stomach._

_"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Artemis cried._

_The League was at the Cave with them, and they all turned to look at their protégés. M'gann nodded, a very wide smile on her face. Artemis wrapped her arms around the Martian._

_"Oh God! How far along are you?" Zatanna asked. "Six weeks. Give or take a week." M'gann smiled. "Dude! Conner! You're gonna be a Dad!" Robin cried._

_Conner nodded, smiling._

"J'onn tried to kill me for getting her pregnant! It took half the League to try and prevent him from shoving Kryptonite up my butt!" Conner said.

Wally laughed. "Tell me about it." 

* * *

><p>It took awhile, but their nursery was finally all set up.<p>

And it was so girly. The walls were a light pink, with lavender, sky blue, yellow, and pale green butterflies all over the walls in various sizes.

They had white sleigh cribs side by side on the right wall. Their bedding was the same lavender color as the butterflies. Their first names were above the cribs.

They had a white dresser across from the cribs, and a matching changing table between the two closets. Their closets were labelled, the words Bethany Rose West on one door and Aubrey Michelle West on the other.

The glider was in the far left corner of the room, and covering the hard wood flooring was a sky blue fluffy rug.

"I love their room. It's so... _Girly_!" M'gann cried, smiling. "Sorry Josh is late. But can you tell your water not to break in here." Wally joked. M'gann nodded, and right as they left the nursery, her water broke.

_Right on the hallway floor._

"Nice timing huh?" She joked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I'm so sorry I only wrote one chapter for this story. But I had HORRIBLE writers block! Ugh...! Good news though, I updated TWO chapters to "Fuck 2.5" and a chapter for "March 19" will be posted on Sunday or Monday** **so that's good!**_

**_I also posted a new story for Harry Potter (a Rose/Scorpious fic) called "Tied Together" which btw will have a sequel coming out soon so go check that out. And a story for Zoey 101 called "Our Biggest Fears" (Quinn/Logan fic) also go check that out if you ever watched Zoey 101._**

**_And also a Spitfire oneshot called "Blush"!_**

**_That's good! Right? Yes...? Yes...? Uhh... _**

**_Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short... _**

**_Read & Review.)_**

* * *

><p>Bethany and Aubrey at four months old were able to roll over, were also almost fully able to sit up on their own, and sleeping through the night. Wally was more then thrilled about the latter, since he had gotten very little sleep since receiving his daughters from Artemis.<p>

Speaking of Artemis, Wally had asked Dick to track her, but there hadn't been much luck. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth. This caused Wally to think the worst, fearing that the girls would never get to meet their Mother. Dick told him to calm down.

He had almost completely run out of diapers, so he took Bethany and Aubrey to the store to get some more.

"I swear you two go through diapers like I go through food." Wally grumbled, tossing several packages of size 2 diapers in the cart. He had Beth in the baby sling while Aubrey was in the car seat that came with the cart. For every package of diapers he put in the cart, he added a package of wipes.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see two or three cop cars parked in the parking lot of his building. "What happened?" He asked one of his neighbors, Mrs. Falcon, who was just a few yards away from his car.

"Oh the Ross family got robbed. Took all of the televisions and jewelry and other valuables. And if that wasn't enough they beat the living daylights out of their dog Molly, _poor thing_." She said sadly.

_Wally instantly became concerned_.

What if someone broke in while they were home, and attacked Bethany and Aubrey? What if they- _No_! Wally wouldn't think about that! He would never let that happen! There was only one thing he could do to calm his nerves. 

* * *

><p>"Thanks for installing the security system Dick." Wally said.<p>

"No problem. Bruce owed us a favor anyway." The ninja shrugged, now finished with installing the security system in Wally's home. It had an alarm system, locks on all of the windows, and security cameras in every room except for the bathrooms.

"Done. Can I go now? I've got a date with Zee and if I miss it she'll cast my nuts off!" Dick groaned.

"_Go on, save your manhood_." Wally laughed, hitting him in the shoulder as Dick left his home. 

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, during his lunch break on his first day back work, Wally decided to check the security cameras via the app Dick gave him on his iPad.<p>

_Zatanna asleep on the couch? Normal._

_The girls taking a nap? Good._

_Someone in the room with them? Che- wait._

Who the fuck was in his house! The cameras were live, so it was happening right now. He watched the screen, ready to quickly dial _911_ if need be.

He couldn't tell who it was, since their back was facing the camera. But what he could tell was that it was a woman, with dark brown hair to her shoulders, and light tan skin.

All she did was stroke Bethany and Aubrey's cheeks, before placing simple kisses to their foreheads.

As she turned to escape out of their bedroom window, Wally saw the face of the mysterious intruder and gasped.

_It was Artemis._


	5. Chapter 5

"_Artemis was in my house_."

Dick sighed, ignoring Wally as he hacked a government file, hoping to find some information on someone whom Wally didn't know and had never heard of. The fact that his best friend/baby brother was ignoring him, made him even more frustrated.

"_Dude_! Did you hear me? _Artemis_! _Was in_, _my house_!" He wailed.

"How do you know it was her and not some other half-Viatnamese chick?" Dick asked. "Dude! _I know what the Mother of my kids looks like_! Besides, I saved the picture." Wally snapped, showing Dick the picture of the changed Artemis.

"_Huh_. Different hair color and style. But yeah... _That's Artemis_."

"_Told you_!" Wally cried.

"Now what I wanna know is why she was there. And how she got passes the security system I just put in." Dick asked.

"She was checking on Beth and Aubrey. Roy said Jade used to do that all the time back when Lian was still alive. Don't know about the second part though..." Wally explained.

"_Unless_..." Dick realized something. "Unless what? Dude! Tell me!" Wally yelled.

"_**ZATANNA**_!" Dick hollered, right in Wally's ear. "_Oww_... _Dude_!" Wally groaned.

At the call of her name, Zatanna entered the room, drinking a diet coke. "_Yeah_?" She asked. "Were you aware that _Artemis_ was in Wally's house while you were baby-sitting today?" He asked.

"_No_. _Why_?" Zatanna asked.

_Dick said nothing._

"Oh hell no! You don't think I-"

"You were asleep. And she is one of your closest friends." Dick interrupted her. "I did not let her in. I don't know how she got in, why she got in, or how long she stayed!" The magician snapped, storming out of the room.

"_Dude_... You are _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight." Wally said.

"Shut up _Wallace_."  
><p>

* * *

>"Shouldn't they atleast be attempting to crawl by now?" Wally asked.<p>"Not always. Besides, they're barely seven months old. Don't worry too much right now." M'gann explained, feeding a now four month old Joshua.<p>

"How old was Emily when she became mobile?" The speedster asked.

"_Nine months, three weeks, five days_." She said.

"How do you know the exact number of weeks and days?" Wally wondered.

"Superman's Mom and cousin Kara were there when she started crawling. They freaked out and marked it on the callender. Then Conner got bored and decided to see how long it took her." M'gann said.

"_Oh_. What about talking?" M'gann sighed, burpring Joshua.

"She didn't start talking until after she started walking. And that didn't happen until about a month before her birthday. But you need to realize something Wally; all babies are different." M'gann explained.

"I know that! I gues I'm just anxious." He sighed.

"Any sign of Artemis?" She asked, changing the subject.

"_No_. Not since she broke in last month." Wally sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."  
><p>

* * *

>Before Wally knew it, his daughters were <em>crawling<em>.

Which meant that he had to baby proof the entire place.

He had baby gates at every doorway, all of the outlets that weren't being used for plugged in with the safety guards, anything that they could possibly reach was placed high above their reach.

Thankfully, that's all he had to do until they started walking.

"_Good God you're parnoid_." Conner said, looking around Wally's home. "Even more paranoid then me and M'gann- _and our kids are the combination of two different alien species_."

"Well, I have _twins_. _Possibly with superspeed_." Wally replied.

"My kids can_ fly_."

__Conner won that argument.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I took so long to update this, and I'm sorry this is so short :( I'm only having ideas for "Our Decisions" and a few chapters for "Fuck 2.5"- which will be updated sometime in the next 10-14 days.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**( Be prepared- this Author's Note is REALLY long, because I'm discussing the majority of my YJ stories. Most are incomplete but some of them have been finished. **_

_**You have been warned. )**_

_**I'm really sorry it took me OVER two months to update this chapter. **_

_**I've had problems with ideas... :(**_

_**Right now, the girls are about a year old. And I have a lot of ideas- but no until they're about 18 months old. And I don't want to have that BIG of a time skip, you know?**_

_**So yeah... This story will have maybe- maybe- eight or nine chapters. So yeah... This story is almost done...**_

_**Like "Our Decisions" ( which if you haven't read it, do that because it's only about 3 reviews away from having 100 & I'd really love for it to have 100 reviews ) this story's last chapter WILL be an epilouge, set around... Four years after the last chapter ended.**_

_**So yeah... ( I have said that a lot in this Authors Note, huh? )**_

_**The way my stories are going, I should hopefully have everything be completed by about December. Because after New Years, I'm going to Deviant ART! :D **_

_**Unless becomes awesome again- then I'll stay.**_

_**( Please do not try to find me, I haven't created an account for it yet... But I will let you all know when I do. )**_

_**Also, about my "As if Things Weren't Awkward Enough Around Here", a few people have asked me to change the title, since the one-shots aren't really "awkward".**_

_**My answer?**_

_**No. **_

_**Now, I am NOT being rude. But unless you guys give me better ideas for a title, it's not changing.**_

_**Because the only other title I can't think of, is "A Bunch of Random Young Justice One-Shots".**_

_**And that's not much better...**_

_**Anyway... On to the story!**_

* * *

><p>Wally got up with a groan, stretching his limbs as he climbed out of his bed.<p>

Yawning, he walked over to his closet, and slipped a red "_Central City Univeristy_" t-shirt over his head.

Then he walked down the hallway and into Bethany and Aubrey's bedroom. He glanced at them in their cribs, a smile on his face when he saw they were still fast asleep.

They looked so... _Peaceful_.

He went to their closets, and got their outfits picked out and ready, including shoes.

Because today was a _very important day_.

_Today_? Was their _first _birthday.

A year ago today, Artemis gave birth to their two _beautiful_, _precious _baby girls.

Wally had plans to take Aubrey and Beth to the Cave, to visit the original Team and their kids. There was going to be cake and candy and they were going to watch lots of television.

It was going to be _fun_.

Once their outfits were on the changing table, he went to Aubrey's crib, and gently shook her shoulder, her eyes shooting open.

"Hi baby girl. C'mon, up you go, Aubrey." Wally cooed, picking up his half-awake infant daughter. He carried the babbling, cooing child over to the changing table, before getting her dressed.

He kept her pink converse off of her feet. He would put her and Bethany's shoes on before they left.

"Today, is you and your sister's birthday today. You guys are exactly a year old today." Wally explained, putting Aubrey down on the ground, watching as she ran straight for the giant stuffed bear in between her and Bethany's cribs, wrapping her arms around it's neck as tightly as she could.

Wally chuckled, before picking up Bethany, and getting we dressed as well.

He took Aubrey's hand, set Beth on his waist, and led them to the kitchen to make them breakfast. Wally put them in their high chairs, put on their bibs, and then proceeded to make oatmeal for breakfast.

"_I wish your Mom could be here you guys_... _I think she'd really enjoy it_." Wally frowned, before placing the bowl on the table besides Aubrey and Bethany's chairs, feeding them one spoonful at a time, until the bowl was completely empty.

He washed off their faces, put the bibs on the hamper, and set them in their playpen with the television on before making himself a few frozen waffles for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ten days later, Wally wakes up at <em>five-forty-five a.m<em>. with a letter placed in an envelope on the pillow beside him.

_Confused_, he picks it up, and examined it. All he finds is his name, "_Wally_" written in fancy, loopy cursive handwriting. Shrugging, he tears it open and pulls out it's contents. His eyes widen to the size of the sun as he reads the letter.

_Dear Wally,_

_Can you believe it's been a year since I left you Aubrey and Bethany? A year- exactly one year. Three-hundred and sixty-five days. Amazing isn't it? _

_I'm almost completely certain that by now, you know I paid a visit to your place, about six or seven months ago, to visit the girls and to see how they were. ( And if you didn't know about that, well... Spoilers. Oops. Sorry. )_

_I remember that day perfectly. _

_I was only there ten... Maybe fifteen minutes. I snuck in through the window, but not before tampering with the alarm ( don't worry I turned it back on once I left. ) Zee was asleep on the couch- snoring, **loudly**, I might add- and you were off at work._

_I went to the girls' room, and they were fast asleep. They looked so... Beautiful. ( I love how you decorated their room, by the way. It's very... Girly. )_

_I'm not sure when I'll write you again, but I hope you reply. Don't worry about me getting the letter if you do decide to reply, Baywatch. I have my ways._

_Tell our babies that I love them._

_- Artemis_

_P.S. I miss you guys. I miss you all so much._

Wally couldn't believe it; She made contact with him. Artemis _contacted_ him.

Granted it was a short, barely a full page letter- _but still_! _She contacted him_! This was the first sign that he'd gotten that she was even alive since he saw her on the security camera!

Artemis _loves_ the girls... _She loves Beth and Aubrey_... And she _misses them_- she misses _him_.

_That made Wally's heart swell up with joy_.

Of course he _loved _her, and _not_ just because she was the Mother of his children. He had been in love with her since he was a _clueless, sixteen year old, hormonal idiot_.

His only regret when it came to his feelings to Artemis?

_Never telling her how he felt about her._

Wally decided that, not only would he not tell anyone about Artemis's letter, but that he would wait a few days before replying. He had a lot of things to talk about, and to ask her. But as of right now? He didn't have anytime to write a response.

So instead, he got up, and made his way to the kitchen, being as silent as he possibly could, so that he wouldn't wake up Aubrey and Bethany.

* * *

><p>Almost a week later, Wally was at his desk, the lamp turned on so that he could see, writing a response to Artemis's letter.<p>

_Artemis,_

_I'm still surprised that it's been a year. The first two or three months I was convinced, that as soon as I truely bonded with them, you'd come back and take them. _

_Appearance wise, both of them are like you. Blond hair, tan skin, dark, smoky eyes. But as far as personality goes? Only Aubrey is like you. For a one-year-old, she's pretty... Spunky._

_Bethany's more like me. I'm also about... 90% sure that if either of our daughters is- God forbid- going to be a speedster, it's her. __( She won't. stop. eating! )_

_I know about your visit. I wasn't angry that you came by- I was relieved. Because in the past two or so years, I've only gotten three signs that you were still alive;_

_Giving me Bethany and Aubrey. Sneaking into ( more like breaking into ) my house. And the letter you sent me. _

_The girls know you love them. _

_However, whenever I mention "Mommy" they get this... Look... On their faces. ( It's the same look you always gave me whenever I tried to help you with your science homework back in senior year. It's actually really adorable, too. )_

_Oh! Almost forgot! You have missed the following;_

_M'gann and Conner now have a son named Joshua. He's a few months younger then the girls. Emily loves him- at least she does whenever I'm around._

_And Dick and Zee are now engaged ( about damn time, too, if you ask me. )_

_- Wally_

_P.S. If you miss us all "so much", why don't you come home? You're always welcome. _

_P.P.S. I miss you, too._

He slipped the letter into the envelope, closed it, wrote her name on the front of the envelope, and placed it in the top drawer, on top of a huge pile of random, pointless junk.

* * *

><p>Less then two days later, he came home from the grocery store, only to find the letter gone. <em>Smirking<em>, he slipped off his jacket, tossed it onto the chair, and then proceeded to make dinner for himself and his daughters.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wally,_

_I want to come back. I want to so badly! I want to be able to take care of our babies, like you've been doing so for over a year now. _

_I want to feed them, hold them, love them- but I can't. _

_Not right now, anyway._

_I have a lot of loose ends to tie up, from my days where I was with the Shadows, back before I had barely hit puberty. I need them to be, one-hundred percent out of my life before I can even think about coming back._

_I don't want them to know about Bethany and Aubrey, and I don't want our daughters to know about the Shadows, or the connections I have to them._

_I've traveled a lot since the last time you seen me ( Well... Seen me in person, that is. ) _

_Rome, Greece, Hong Kong, Venice, London, a few small cities in Thailand and Japan- I even visited a few of my Mom's distant cousins in Vietnam. _

_It was nice. They were nice._

_I don't know how long it'll take me to cut off my ties to all of my enemies... But I'll try my hardest to be around for the girls' second birthday. It killed me inside when I had to face reality- being unable to see them on their first birthday..._

_It's probably the same way you felt when you realized you missed the birth. Their birth wasn't all that great. A quick, scheduled c-section under the name of Jessica Lyle ( Don't you **dare** comment on the name I picked! ) in Ohio, and I was out in about three or four days. _

_You didn't miss much._

_Bethany and Aubrey were with you about a week later._

_This will be my last letter for awhile. I'm not sure how long it'll be. _

_It could be anywhere from two weeks to four months. but if you want to reply, you can._

_- Artemis_

_P.S. It's about damn time the "**Troll Wonders**" got engaged._

_P.P.S. I... I love you, Wally._

Wally stared at the letter.

It had been over a month since he had gotten a reply from her. He was glad she was okay, and that he now knew that, not only was she going to ( _eventually_) come back, but he knew why she was gone in the first place.

_And_... She _loved_him.

Artemis actually loved him. _Him_!

Wally quickly wrote a reply, only jotting down a few lines.

_Arty,_

_The girls have entered their "Terrible Two's" stage. **COME SAVE ME!** Stay safe for me and the girls. Okay?_

_-Wally_

_P.S. I love you, too. Sorry I didn't write more. _

He went to the living room, where Aubrey and Bethany were in their play-pen, watching "_Blue's Clues_" and playing with some of their toys. They looked up at their Dad and smiled, revealing what few teeth that they had.

"_Daddy_!" They cried, both of them raising their arms up into the air, desperate for their Father to pick them up, and take them out of the _evil_ play-pen.

He scooped them up, placing one of them on each of his hips. He sat on the couch, with Bethany and Aubrey on his lap.

"You guys might get to see your Mommy in a few months. So if a strange woman hugs you while she cries, you know that's her. She misses you guys so much." Wally cooed, kissing the tops of both their heads.

* * *

><p>"Hey Conner. Hey Meg." Wally said, putting down Bethany and Aubrey, as he closed their front door. "Hey Wally." Conner said, sitting on the couch as he fed Joshua his bottle, Emily sitting next to him on the couch, watching the "<em>No Signal<em>" channel.

Except, since M'gann and Conner had long since moved out of the Cave, the "_No Signal_" channel no longer said it. Instead, it just showed static on the screen.

At only four years old, is was completely obvious that besides their hair color and gender, the only thing Emily and M'gann had in common were their powers. Other then that, Emily was almost an _exact copy _of Conner, save for a few small details.

It was too early to tell which of his parents' personalities Josh would take after when he was older. Appearance wise, he was basically a brown eyed version of his Father.

"How'd you handle Emily when she was this age?" Wally groaned. "Wally, they're barely fifteen months old. They're not that bad!" M'gann scolded, reading a book from the recliner chair on the other side of the living room.

"I have two kids, that are the exact same age. You two's kids are a little more then three years apart, so you're not as bad off as I am. I mean- there's a _50/50_ chance that one or both of them could be a _speedster_!" Wally groaned.

"Wally? Do I have to repeat what I told you six months ago? _Our_. _Kids_. _Can_. _Fly_!" Conner said, glaring his eyes at the Ginger speedster.

His Martian wife rolled her eyes at her husband and form teammate being boarder-line _idiots_, and went on to read her book.

"_Sooo_..." Wally trailed off, deciding to be a _troll_ as Conner got up off the couch, Joshua still in his arms. "When are you two gonna have _another _Martian-Kryptonian hybrid munchkin?" Wally smirked.

Conner nearly _dropped_ his son.

* * *

><p>With the help of Dick, Wally managed to convert Aubrey and Bethany'a cribs into toddler beds in less then fifteen minutes.<p>

Their cribs were still the same; same sheets, same quilt to keep them warm, same toys. Only difference now, was the front of the crib was gone, now allowing his daughters to climb in and out of bed whenever they pleased.

As long as they couldn't open their bedroom door, Wally wouldn't have to worry about them escaping during the night.

"Any dates picked for the wedding?" Wally asked. Dick bowed his head, looking at the stuffed piggy he had gotten Aubrey for her and her sister's first Christmas.

"_Dick_...?" Wally asked, his voice soft, yet full of concern.

"She _left_ me. _Zee left me_." He frowned, his clear blue eyes filled with pain. Wally only ever saw Dick's eyes like that two times a year; _on his parents' wedding anniversary_, and _on the anniversary of their deaths_.

"I was on a mission for the Justice League. I was gone for about three or four days. While I was gone, Zatanna packed up all her stuff and left. Only thing she left behind was her ring, and a yellow sticky-note under it, saying "_I'm so sorry_". Eight years we were together- give or take a few months when we had our "_off_" moments- and less then four months after I ask her to be my wife, _she leaves me_. _Unbelievable_. And I don't even know _why_." Dick scoffed.

"Dude... I'm really _sorry_ man. Really, I am." Wally frowned, placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "It's okay. Could be _worst_. At least she didn't leave me _at _the wedding." He sighed.

"But I'm going to be _really pissed_ if Zatanna breaks into my apartment in a few months and she leaves a kid or_ two_!" Dick cackled, as Wally punched his arm, his face and ears as red as his hair.

* * *

><p>Two days after Bethany and Aubrey turned eighteen months old, Wally entered his bedroom, and was completely surprised who he saw, sitting on his bed, dressed in a leather jacket and a pair of ripped up blue jeans.<p>

"_Artemis_...?"

"Hey Wally..." She mumbled, sitting on his bed. She was avoiding his eyes, instead choosing to stare at a picture of Aubrey and Bethany, in front of their birthday cake.

"Are all your loose ends tied up?" Wally asked, walking towards her and his bed. "Yeah. They- _mmffgh_!" She was cut off by his lips slamming against her own.

She laid down on her back, pulling Wally on top of her, his arms wrapped around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them both closer to each-other.

After about ten minutes, they pulled apart, desperate for oxygen. "I missed you." He murmured against her cheek. "I missed you too. I missed you so much!" She gasped, kissing him again, as they began to quickly remove each-other's clothes.

_Soon, they were under the covers, as Wally moved in and out of her. Artemis was moaning his name and begging for more, as she dragged her nails across his back, nearly drawing blood._

An hour later, they were curled up in bed together, her head on Wally's broad chest, as he wrapped his arm around her naked form.

"I heard Dick and Zatanna broke up..." Artemis mumbled, looking up into Wally's eyes. "Really? How?" He questioned.

"Read it in a newspaper in Houston a few weeks ago; "_Dick Grayson and girlfriend of eight years call of engagement_!_ Read more about it on page six_." She sighed, the two of them soon falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wally wasn't really surprised when he woke up to an <em>empty <em>bed.

Disappointed? _Yes_.

Surprised? _Not in the slightest_.

Sighing, he got up out of his bed, and slipped on the boxers and jeans that he had worn the day before.

When he walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Artemis sitting at the dinning-room table, feeding Aubrey and Bethany pancakes.

"_Hey_... I thought you _left_." He admitted, yawning, as he went to go make himself a cup of coffee.

"_Nope_. I told you; once I come back, _I'm never leaving again_." Artemis said, a smile on her face, as she ruffled her daughters' hair.

She was telling Wally the _truth_; _Artemis never left again._

**_( Last chap will be posted sometime in the next month. )_**


	8. Chapter 8

_*****FOUR YEARS LATER*****_

Twenty-eight year old Wally West woke up with a _groan_. Stretching his limbs, he climbed out of bed, scratching his lower stomach as he did so. It had been exactly nine years since the Young Justice team had broken up, and a lot had changed.

M'gann and Conner were still married, and they now had a third child- a _daughter_ they had decided to name, _Samantha Elaine Kent._

Roy had sadly _died_ of a drug-over dose last May, on what would have been Lian's tenth birthday, if she were still alive.

Dick and Zatanna had actually gotten back together- _after much begging and pleading for forgiveness from the magician_- and had just celebrated the _birth_ of their _son_, _Elliot John Grayson_, less then three weeks ago.

_And him and Artemis?_

Not only were they _married_ now, but they also had a two-year-old son named _Matthew_, and another son due in less then three months, that they were naming _Jason_.

_Four kids, and they were barely twenty-eight. _

_**Wow**_.

Wally walked towards the kitchen, and was happy to see his family- _save for Matthew_- up and eating breakfast.

Five-and-a-half-year olds, Bethany and Aubrey, were all dressed up, waiting for the bus to come and pick them up so that they could go to Kindergarten.

"How are you feeling?" Wally asked, kissing Artemis on the cheek. "Pretty good, considering the fact that in three months we'll have _four_ kids." Artemis replied.

Wally smirked, pouring himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, before sitting down at the table between her and Aubrey.

"Could be worst. We could be like M'gann and Conner; _they're kids can fly_, you know?" Wally joked.

"_Daddy_? _Momma_? Where do babies come from?" Bethany asked, putting her spoon down on the table, next to her cereal bowl, her eyes full of curiosity.

Artemis and Wally both gasped, but before they could reply, they heard the bus honk it's horn, signaling that it had arrived.

"Alrighty, you two. Time for school. Be _good_, and we'll see you this afternoon, _okay_?" Artemis said, as her daughters climbed out of their chairs, and grabbed their book-bags.

"Love you Mom! Love you Dad!" They hollered, heading out the door.

"_Love you_!" "_Love you, too_!"

A short while later, both Artemis and Wally could hear Matthew wailing, desperately trying to get out of his bedroom, so he could see his Mom and Dad. Artemis started to get up, but her husband stopped her.

"_I'll go get him._"

Wally came back with the two-year-old little boy in his arms, and sat back down. It was obvious to any non-blind person that Matt looked _exactly_ like Wally. Same red hair, same bright green eyes.

The only thing he got from his Mother was his skin complexion and his nose.

"I've gotta go to work." Wally said, handing Matt over to Artemis, kissing Matty on the forehead, and Artemis on the lips, before heading out the front door.

"Hi _Momma_." Matt said, poking her in the cheek with his pointer finger. Artemis cooed, lightly. "Hi _Matty-boy_. We're gonna go to the store today. _C'mon_, let's get you dressed." Artemis said, standing up and carrying Matt back to his bedroom.

She changed him out of his pajamas, putting a pair of blue jeans, and blue t-shirt, and a pair of black converse on Matt.

"Okay sweetie. Let's get some breakfast in your tummy." Artemis said, leading her son back to the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Artemis was in the grocery store, with Matt in the buggy's infant seat.<p>

"_Momma_! _Momma_! _Momma_!" Matt continuously repeated, slamming his open palms down onto the handles. "What? I'm right here honey." Artemis said, putting three boxes of spaghetti noodles in the cart, along with two jars of sauce.

"_Mommy_! _Mommy_! _Mommy_!" Matt repeated. "_Matthew Jordan West_! What do you want? What is wrong with you, baby?" Artemis sighed, going towards the check-out.

As Matt continuously repeated her name, Artemis ignored him, instead choosing to pay the _$250_ she had to spend on groceries to feed her growing family.

She placed Matt in his car seat, strapped him up, and put the groceries away, before driving home.

* * *

><p>While Matt was down for his nap, Artemis laid down on the couch, turning on the television.<p>

Some thing was... _Wrong_. Something didn't feel right.

Of course, for being thirty-three weeks pregnant with her fourth child, she was expected to feel tired.

She was _always_ tired. Jason made her feel more tired then Bethany and Aubrey made her feel during her pregnancy with them.

* * *

><p>A little less then two hours later, Beth and Aubrey came back home from school. "Hi Momma." Aubrey said, as her and her sister put their book-bags down against the wall.<p>

"Hi girls." Artemis murmured, still laying on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked, softly. "_No_. Mommy doesn't feel good. It hurts for me to move. Can you guys do me a few favors?" Artemis asked.

Bethany and Aubrey nodded.

"When you hear Matt trying to get out of his room, let him out. And there are some apple slices in a plastic baggy in the fridge. Give them and a juice box to him when you do let him out of his room." Artemis muttered.

"Okay." They nodded.

"And let me know if he has a dirty diaper. I'll handle _that_. And your Dad will help you two with your homework when he comes home later." She sighed. "I hope you feel better Mommy." Aubrey mumbled, kissing her Mother's cheek.

"Me too, _baby_. Me too."

* * *

><p>Around five-thirty, an hour before Wally was supposed to come home from work, Artemis awoke from her nap with a loud gasp.<p>

Her pants were _wet_.

_Oh God- **no**!_

Her water _broke_.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks. Bethany noticed this, and sneakily grabbed her Mom's phone, going into the kitchen.

She found her Father's name in the contacts ( _for a five year old, she was very smart- just like her Daddy._ ) and called him.

"Hi _Daddy_." Beth said into the phone.

"Hi _sweetie_. Where's your Mommy?" Wally asked, sounding a bit confused. "She's on the couch, _crying_." Bethany told him. "Well... Why's she crying?" Wally questioned.

"_Because she wet her pants_."

"_Okay_. I'm on my way home." Wally said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>When Wally came home, Artemis was sitting up on the couch, still gasping and crying.<p>

"_Artemis_..." Wally mumbled, rushing over to his wife.

"_He's not ready_. Jason's not ready to come out yet!" Artemis cried. "I know. I know. I'm going to call Dick so he can watch the kids, then I'm going to get you to a hospital, okay?" Wally told her, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"_Dick_, _I need you to come over here_. _Now_!... _D-dude! Please_!... _Arty's water broke_! _I need to get her to the hospital_!... _Just watch my kids_!" Wally snapped, hanging up.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Artemis and Wally were in the <em><strong>NICU<strong>_, watching their newest child breathe through a tube.

"_This is all my fault!_" Artemis sobbed, clenching her arms.

"No... No it's not! Artemis, sometimes these things happen. And besides, Dinah said he'll be able to come home once he hits five pounds. So he has to gain _less_ then two pounds and he'll be home with us and his brother and sisters." Wally told her, kissing her cheek.

"You _promise_ he'll be okay? Jason will be okay?" Artemis sniffled. "_Yes_." He said, hugging her.

"I'm going to call Dick, see how Aubrey, Beth, and Matty are doing. I'll be right back." Wally said, leaving the room.

"_Hi Jason. Hi honey. I'm so sorry you weren't ready to come out when you did_." Artemis cooed, her hand on the plastic box her son was in.

"_Jason Andrew West. I love you sweet-heart_."

* * *

><p>"He's <em>tiny<em>. Why's he so tiny Daddy?" Bethany asked, looking up at her Father. Wally had decided to bring her and Aubrey to meet Jason, less then fourteen hours after his birth.

"Because he was early. Jason came last night while your Uncle Dick was watching you two and Matt. He wasn't supposed to come until after your last day of school." Wally explained to his daughters.

"_Ohh_... Will he be okay?" Aubrey asked.

"_Yeah_. _Yeah_. He just has to be in here for a little while. Then he can come home and be with us, your Mom, and Matty." He told them.

"_Can we hold him_?"

"_Er_... Maybe tomorrow. He's going to be here until at least a month, so you guys have plenty of time to hold him. Now, c'mon, let's get you two some lunch." Wally explained, taking them to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A week later, Jason gained less then a pound, going from <em>3 pounds, 7 ounces<em> to _4 pounds, 4 ounces_. He also went from being 17 long to 18 inches long.

"He's doing really good." Dinah explained to Artemis, listening to Jason's heart beating.

"So where's Wally?" Dinah asked.

"At the store with Matt and the girls. They're buying premie stuff for Jason. Hey Dinah? Can you do me a favor?" Artemis asked.

"Of course. What is it? What can I do for you?" Dinah asked.

"Tie my tubes. Better yet- just take my uterus out completely." Artemis requested. "Artemis... are you sure?"

"Yeah. I wanted two of each, I got two of each. So, when can you do it?" She asked, arms crossed.

"_Uhh_... _Um_, I can do it _tomorrow_." Dinah stuttered. "That's great! Thank you so much! Bye-bye Jason. I love you baby." Artemis cooed, stroking Jason's hand before leaving.

* * *

><p>Jason came home two weeks later, three weeks before the day he was supposed to be born.<p>

He came home while Aubrey and Bethany were at their last day of Kindergarten. Wally had to go back to work, leaving Artemis home alone with their sons.

While Matthew took his nap, Artemis held Jason, his head snuggled close to her chest, the sound of his Mother's heart-beat thumping softly in his ears.

"_My baby boy. I'm so glad you're okay. Tôi yêu bạn Jason_." She cooed, kissing his forehead.

_*****END*****_

_**"Tôi yêu bạn- I love you" (Vietnamese)**_


End file.
